The White Demon meets Copy Ninja Kakashi
by The K factor
Summary: This story takes place back When Sakata Gintoki was know as the White demon and Kakshi Hatake was young and at the top of his game.
1. Chapter 1

The White Demon meets Copy Ninja Kakashi

chapter one

During the time the time when the Amanto invaded Edo the Jouishishi was a group that struck fear in their hearts but now they are about to face a new enemy.

"March",said one of the Amanto Generals as he commanded his soldiers to attack Jouishishi,but Gintoki jumped off a cliff and started to hack and slash of Amanto by the dozen.

Katsura ran into the battlefield and threw a bomb into one of the crowds.

Next Takasugi pulled out his sword quickly dash through the crowds and sliced each of the Amanto in his path.

Finally Sakamoto used his guns to pick of Amanto one by one from atop a large boulder.

"RETREAT",said the general and all the reaming soldiers left the battlefield claming this victory to Jouishishi.

The day after that battle four Amanto General gathered around to talk about the growing problem.

"I can't belive we are losing to a bunch of backwards idiots",said one of the generals.

"Will I guess this show us that skills can over power numbers, "quality over quantity"

"It is that damn Gintoki since he is so famous the foot soldiers are to afraid to bring him down if only we can stop him?"

Maybe we can for there are very skilled ninjas in a place called Konohagakure there are not cheap but I promise you they can get the job done.

Then soon a giant blimp flied over the Hokage Monument and landed in a open area then one of the generals walked all the way to the Hokage Residence.

"Hello may I have some of your time Hokage"said the general after talking for a while the third hokage and the general came to a conclusion.

Thank for your service now here is the information about team Minato which consists of Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin.

Do you think three ninjas can take down four samurai?,said the general

I guess that depends on who strong they are General,said Hiruzen (Third Hokage)

Days later during night fall the Jouishishi heard a tip that the Amanto was sending in a small squad to burn a district north of Edo.

So Gintoki went ahead to scope the area and found three people standing on a nearby temple "This will be too easy",said Gintoki

As Gintoki pulled out his bokken and charged the three standing on the temple he attempted to stab Kakashi but when his sword made contact he turned into a block of wood.

Then from behind came the really Kakashi "You never saw a skilled Ninja like us have you?" after saying that he threw two knives at his companions reveling that they are shadow clones.

Rin and Obito are shown to be lurking in the shadow with the rest of the Jouishishi.

Both Kakashi and Gintoki took a step back, Kakashi charged his Chidori and Gintoki griped his sword finally they clashed removing the earth underneath their feet.

"I can tell this will be a great battle",said Gintoki well of coruse "I am fight the White demon after all",said Kakashi.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

The White Demon meets Copy Ninja Kakashi

chapter two

During the time the time when the Amanto invaded Edo the Jouishishi was a group that struck fear in their hearts but now they are about to face a new enemy.

We last left off with Kakashi and Gintoki facing off in a showdown and with equally matched powers it seems like this battle can go to anyone.

Both Gintoki and Kakashi took a step back after that clash while Gintoki tried to go back to the his companions but Kakashi would not let that happen "Earth Element Grand turtle shell" then this cause a giant dome to cover the batle area. "Don't worry about your friends there probably dead now",said Kakashi

Enraged, Gintoki charged Kakashi with his sword and Kakashi charged his Chidori "So i guess you want to go another round",said Kakashi

Meanwhile at the hideout the battle between the rest of the Jouishishi and Team Minato has already begun.

Rin came from behind and used her knive to scrap across Katsura's neck.

Once everyone realized that they were there Sakamoto aimed his guns at Obito Uchiha,but Obito "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" burned one of Sakamoto's guns.

Takasugi quickly came from behind and slashed Obito in the back "Obito", yelled Rin as she was conseren for her friend.

Katsura said "Don't forget about me" for he pulled out his sword and nearly stab Rin but missed

She grabbed a wounded Obito and decided to leave for now.

"Who were they",said Katsura "They were ninja from the village of Konohagakure",said Sakamoto many of them are said to posses unrealistic ninjutsu abilities.

"I also heard about them",said Takasugi and the thing that worries me is that they usually come in teams of three yet we only encountered two

"So the third one must be fighting with Gintoki

The scene once again turn around to Gintoki and Kakashi as both of them are covered in blood.

Eventually the two men started to just punch each other every uppercut was match with an uppercut and so on.

Kakashi used the technique Water Release: Water Shark Missile to attack but Gintoki retaliated by slashing his sword into the shark to divde the shark into two.

"Kakashi, Kakashi",screamed Rin Obito is hurt so we have to left and regroup.

Kakashi took down the wall and said "This is far from over White Demon"

Gintoki fell to the ground and said "what am I going to do about them"

A few miles away from the battlefield the ninjas meet up with the Amanto general

Did you complete the job?

"Sorry but the samurai proved to be more of a challenge then we thought but trust me we will get them next time",said Kakashi

"You better see to it",said the general as they left he had another conversation with his subordinate

Do you think they can actually take them down? Maybe not, Maybe so but just in case I have a backup plan.

end of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

The White Demon meets Copy Ninja Kakashi

chapter three

During the time the time when the Amanto invaded Edo the Jouishishi was a group that struck fear in their hearts but now they are about to face a new enemy.

We last left off with the Team Minato and Jouishishi ending their battles but at night Team Minato meet with the Amamnto General and with their new plans in motion it seems we will witness one more battle.

"Ok men we are facing new eneimes although they are strong they are not undefeatable so here is plan for when we see them",said Gintoki

"Me and Zura will charge them to act as the decoys",said Gintoki "It's Katsura"

"Then Sakamoto and Takasugi will ambush the two ninjas Rin and Obito while I will handle Kakashi, does everyone agree on the plan?",said Gintoki

"Yes", said everyone "It's rumored that the ninja will be in a open field north of here so at midnight we will launch the plan"

When midnight struck the samurais approched a bunch of bushes waiting for the ninjas to come.

Rin and Obito finally entered the field "Now,charge" as Gintoki and Katsura pulled out their swords and ran towards them ,but when Katsura stab his sword into Obito smoke appered.

"Damn it's that shadow clone technique again",said Gintoki and soon Kunai knives rain down from the sky.

While Sakamoto and Takasugi were hiding in the bushes; Kakashi came from atop a tree and charged his Lighting blade and stuck it into the ground releasing sparks of electricity

Soon Sakamoto and Takasugi came out of the bushes and met up with the other Jouishishi "Kakashi you don't give up do you",said Gintoki

"well we never finish our battle",said Kakashi

"let's finish it now",said Gintoki and Kakashi then while Kakashi used the attack "Lightning Hound" Gintoki pierced his sword through the hound to destroy it and as a result his sword was an inch away from his neck.

Katsura used grenads in an attempt to flush out Rin and Obito after many tries he was able to make them come out of the trees.

Takasugi dashed towards Rin "It better if I take out this piece of trash first" yet Obito Interfered with Fire Release:Flame Flower.

Sakamoto repeatedly fired bullets at Rin but with her quick speed she was able to dodge them, jump in the air,and stomp on his face

"Whoa girl you a little spunky and I like spunk",said Sakamoto

Kakashi and Gintoki were still fighting whatever Kakashi threw at Gintoki he responded back with his own attacks.

A large noise filled the air and all the action stopped "What that noise",said Obito "It sounds like a Amanto war blimp",said Sakamoto

Then cannonballs were falling from the sky and nearly destroyed the battle field "Thank you for acting as the bait Team Minato",said the General

"What is all this I thought we were suppose to handle this?",said Kakashi

"Well just by the chance you couldn't finish the job I sent in a war blimp to make sure it is done",said the general

"Now out of the way" then he released more cannon fire and one of the cannonballs nearly hit Rin "Rin are you OK",said Obito "Yes I'm alright I backed away in time",said Rin

"That enough there interference is getting on my nerves I'm going after them",said Obito

"But what about the money",said Kakashi

"Screw the money they already paid us half of it which is more than enough for a B-rank mission and besides they messed up your battle,so if you don't want to go after them that you but I want too."

"Wait, we are a team so if you go after them then we all do LET'S GO TEAM"

"I can't belive I'm saying this but everyone flow Kakashi and his team",said Gintoki

Then both Team Minato and Jouishishi leaped towards the Amanto war blimp and got prepared to fight together to take down the General.

End of chapter four


	4. Chapter 4

The White Demon meets Copy Ninja Kakashi

chapter four

During the time when the Amanto invaded Edo the Jouishishi was a group that struck fear in their hearts but now they are about to face a new enemy.

We last left off with the Jouishishi and Team Minato fighting but towards the end of their battles the Amanto General suprised everyone by bombarding the battlefield with cannon fire and with both sides enraged they decided to team up to take down the General.

When both the Jouishishi and Team Minato leaped all the way into the sky and landed on the flying warship they were meet by at least thirty guards.

"Where do you think the General can be",said Kakashi "Well normally they are at the command center which is under the ship",said Gintoki.

"Then since you two are our strongest fighters you go deal with the General ,and we all will take down any guards in your way",said Rin

Now Obito let's show them what we are truly made of then Rin jumped in the air and threw paper bombs on the floor,and Obito followed with the attack Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile causing a long stream of fire coming out of his mouth burning all the remaining guards.

Kakashi and the Jouishishi approached a door on the ship's floor and went under the ship after climbing down a few stairs they saw some guards patrolling the floor.

"Don't worry I have this covered",said Kakashi then he scaled the walls of the ship to hide in the shadows and suddenly pulled a kunai knives out and cut the guards' throats.

"Come on,everyone",said Kakashi and everyone else followed

"Now since we are close to the command center we have to look out for booby traps",said Gintoki ,but of course Sakamoto wasn't listening and tripped on a string connected to the alarm.

The alarm started to go off "sorry", said Sakamoto immediately waves of guards began to patrol the floor and eventually the guards found the group.

"Everyone stand back ",said Katsura as he pulled out his grenades and blew the guards away everyone else continued to move forward.

Another wave of guards appeared so Takasugi dash through the guards slicing and dicing all that were in his way.

Sakamoto took out his pistols and started to pick off the men like they were flies he even shot one of them in between the eyes.

Kakashi and Gintoki finally reached the command center and encountered the General "so you have arrived right before me liked I planed"

"The battle is two against one there is no way you can beat us",said Gintoki "That what you think",said the General then he pushed a button and reveled his secret weapon (a robot version of him).

He opened his mouth and started to shot laser beams at Kakashi while Gintoki ran to the general and tried to cut him open only to be countered by the General's own sword.

Kakashi used White Light Chakra Sabre which caused a white streak of chakra to cut the android open but he still continued to shoot laser beams.

The sound of swords clashing soon became very clear as none of them were willing to let up.

"I have a plan that could work",said Gintoki so he tried to catch the android's attention.

Then the android turned around and shot a laser beam towards Gintoki,but he raised his sword which shot the beam into the sky,and reflected from the cieling to strike the general.

Kakashi charged his lightning blade, umped over the android and stabbed him directly into the android

Once their battles were over they walked to the general "I guess it over for you",said Kakashi

The general gave this last word "crash" then the flying battleship guidence systems was turned off and the ship was crashing.

Everyone was panicking "What are we going to do",said Kakashi "Just follow me",said Gintoki

As the ship was tipping over and crashing everyone responded to the news a different way "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING",said Obito

The two men were in the control room and Gintoki grabbed the wheel and pulled it up "Do you now how to drive one of these",said Kakashi

"Of course not but I'm going to try",said Gintoki all of the hearts of everyone on the ship were pounding then the ship was slowly rising "I'm going to try to head for the mountains.

Hours later the ship crashed on top of the Hokage Monument alerting the people in the village.

The ANBU black ops came on the scene and investigated "What happened here"

Kakashi replied with"Well the Amanto General planned to crash his ship into the village as a sign of war but thanks to my team and the Jouishishi we were able to stop his plans and land safely on the Hokage Monument."

"Wow you are a pretty good lier",said Gintoki "Don't forget I'm a ninja that has to do anything to get the job done, see you around White demon",said Kakashi as he gave a small smirk

"Can't wait to fight you again Copy NInja Kakashi",said Gintoki as he to gave a small smirk

THE END


End file.
